Is this love
by sachi2
Summary: this is a kakuhidan,KakuzuxHidan. Kakuzu hidan fall in love but stuff can happen to bring them apert ,its my first story so plez be nice of what you say about it


this is my first story so plez be nice i am not good at english

Kakuzu and hidan just got back from a mission, 'That was harder then i expected,'the banker thought not wanting to say it in front of his partner so he wouldn't this he was getting weak. Kakuzu has been sick thats all it was, he walked to his room and layed on his nice soft bed. Then all of a sudden loud music that came frome the jashinist hidan's room, Kakuzu covered his head with his pillow trying to block the soud that hurt his head. The music stoped and the banker started to drifft of and then the door slamed open there stod the Jashin worshiper Hidan. Hidan is a foul mothed jashin loving preaty boy that was imortal.

"Hey,"he stod in the door way,"the leader wants us to go get sake,so get up."

Kakuzu stared and gave his partner a death glare,"Im staying," the banker said as he rolled over and looked at the wall not wanting to look at anyone.

"We have to,"Hidan grabed the bankers lages and draged him oit of bed,"lets go you lazy ass." the jashin worshiper said with a growl in his voice.

After that little thing they walked to the stor and got some sake for the leader, when they got done shopping Hidan steeped outside and it was ranning. When the banker looked over at his shivering partner, Kakuzu took off his cloak and put it on Hidan. A slight light blush came over the Jashinest face. They walked back to the house, the banker feel fast asleep as soon as he layed down. It was a storm and oh how much Hidan hated lightning and thunder, he got up ans went to the bankers door and knocked, no answer. He let himself in and climed in to bed with his sleeping partner.

He scouted closer to the Banker and nuzeld his face in to the sleeping Kakuzu's back.

A minute later Hidan was asleep, his face burried in to the bankers back. Kakuzu woke up and looked at Hidan, 'He looks so cute sleeping,'he though and smiled. Kakuzu snezed, he was getting a cold. The banker got up slowly not wanting to wake his partner, he walked out if the room. The jashinest woke up and looked around.

"Kakuzu,"he yelled,"come here."

Kakuzu didn't hear they cry of his partner "KAKUZU GET IN HERE,"that time Kakuzu heard and went to his partner.

Hidan sitting on the bed shaking from the nightmear he had,"What is it Hidan," he walked over to his partner and set next to him.

"I had a bad dream,"he loked at the banker and huged him,"you died and I was left alone."

Kakuzu huged the frightend Hidan back,"I wont die i promis Hidan,"he calmed his partner down.

"I love you Kakuzu," he said looking at Kakuzu.

He was shocked,"Hidan i love you too,"he kissed hidan on the lips and pulled away.

The Jashin worshiper was shocked from the kiss he had recived and a blush came over his face, Hidan leand forword and kissed Kakuzu back. He pind Hidan on the bed and got on top of him still kissing. Kakuzu kissed Hidan deeply as Hidan kissed him back, He pulled away from his partner and looked at Kakuzu, 'That was wired,' the jashin worshiper tought and walked out saying nothing more. The jashinist never though that the banker loved him. It became dark and everyone was asleep. The next day Hidan and Kakuzu got a new mission.

"Time to go Hidan,"he grabed his stuff and waited for his partner,"come on."

Hidan ran to his partner that was walking, they had been walking for four hours and Hidan's feet started to hurt like hell.

"Can we stop Kuzu my feet are fucking killing me,"he set on the ground then suddenly was lifed in to bridel styal by his partner,"Kuzu."

"What,"he looked at hidan,"do you want me to put you down."Hidan nodded no.

Hidan feel sleep in his partners arms, Kakuzu snezed and it woke Hidan up.

"Are you feeling ok,"he looked at Kakuzu.

"Yeah dont worry."He ran his fingers through the Jashin worshiper's silverish white hair.

Hidan closed his eyes andrelaxed inhis arms. He nuzzeled in to the banker's chest, the banker smiled and healed Hidan in his arms. They both rested underneth a tree.


End file.
